


Things I Couldn't Say

by YourCandleOnTheWater



Series: Love Letters to New York [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graduation, Love Letters, Pining, Pre-Shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCandleOnTheWater/pseuds/YourCandleOnTheWater
Summary: Allura and Shiro have been dancing around their feelings towards each other throughout their time in college. Now, graduation is just moments away. Will Allura finally be able to confess?Allura Ship Week Day 2: Colors





	Things I Couldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Allura Ship Week on Tumblr, but let's be honest. I've been slowly working on this since Shallura Valentine's season. With all the posts about graduation on my feed, I was finally inspired to finish this piece!  
> Fun fact: the story takes place at my alma mater. I had a big nostalgia trip while writing.

Graduation signified the beginning of one path and the end of another, but even now, as she draped the powder blue robes over her shoulders, Allura didn't want to leave.

It's been four grueling years of textbooks, papers, and mental breakdowns, and now, the university commencement was only a few hours away. Her father had messaged her saying that he and Uncle Coran were already seated in the green in front of Butler Library. About a minute later, Uncle Coran sent her a fuzzy selfie of him and Alfor. She couldn't help but smile.

Allura was in the middle of pinning her cap onto her head when someone knocked on her door.

“Come in!” she hollered, eyes not leaving the mirror.

“How is it that you look good in any color? I'm jealous!”

Allura laughed as she spritzed hairspray on her curls for the third time. “Light blue is a universal color, Romelle. It's flattering on anyone.”

The said person was wearing the same pale blue robes. Romelle scurried over to the vanity to lightly swat her friend's hands away from her silver tresses. The gown billowed as she moved.

“But when you add in the crown emblems on the robe over here, you seriously look like royalty.”

Allura blushed. “You're lying between your teeth. I'm still hungover from last night.”

“You're still super pretty.” Romelle wrapped her arms around Allura’s torso and sighed. “I can't believe we made it.”

Allura leaned into her friend's embrace. “I know right? It'll be difficult not seeing everyone on campus every day come September.”

Romelle hummed in agreement. “You better visit me in Cali when grad school is kicking your ass!”

Allura broke free from her best friend's embrace to face her. “Of course! I'm already looking at ticket prices for Fall Break.”

The blonde squealed in delight. “I can't wait!”

Allura gave her a smile before finishing on her hair and makeup in silence. Romelle moved to her friend's bed, taking out her phone to scroll down her feed.

“Hey ‘Lura?”

The woman in question finished applying her rose colored lipstick before answering.

“What's up Rommie?”

Romelle looked up from her phone. “Have you ever told Shiro how you feel about him?”

Allura sighed as she gathered all her makeup.

“I'll take that as a no.”

“The opportunity never presented itself,” Allura defended, her gaze fixed on the floor, “You know how life here is. I was too stressed or too busy to tell him.”

“But now you won't be able to tell him how you feel!” the blonde argued, “You're going to some deserted island for a month and then he's going to Europe. Matt and I can’t stand all the tension between you guys.”

“You and Matt have been talking about us!?” Allura shrieked.

“That’s besides the point,” Romelle brushed off her friend’s accusation, “You and Shiro have _something_ going on, and it’s gonna be too late to act on it.”

Allura resolutely shook her head.

“It’s not. I can tell him today.”

“And just how are you gonna do that?”

Allura opened a drawer, which was mostly empty. In it laid a lilac colored envelope, with Shiro’s name written in thin, delicate script. She extracted the parcel, eyeing it as her heart skipped a beat.

“Do you remember how I gave you a letter after finals were over?”

“Of course!” Romelle replied. “I read it, and we bawled our eyes out thinking about the past.”

“You weren't the only person who's supposed to receive one.”

Romelle gasped and then squealed after realizing what her best friend meant.

“You _have_ to give your letter to Shiro today! That would be so sweet!”

Allura’s heart fluttered at the idea. She stuffed her wallet, her phone, and the envelope into a small, blush pink bag; she pushed back the thought that there would be thousands of people who will be in the ceremony, and that having a decent conversation with him should be difficult. Allura will make it work. She had to.

“Yes Romelle,” she declared, “I'll do it after commencement.”

The blonde seemed to go along with her plan. “You better! Now let’s go! We’re gonna be late for our class picture!”

For someone with a delicate frame, Romelle had ungodly upper body strength. The blonde practically dragged Allura out of her suite to the elevator. The two were able to squeeze in with the other young women in powder blue robes.

Everyone went out of the dorm and into the Quad Lawn in a sea of blue. People were animatedly chatting away. A few, Romelle included, were hugging their fellow classmates out of happiness. It got to the point where the Senior Class Dean had to use the megaphone to wrangle the group into the lawn. As she and her peers looked up at the photographer, who was peeking out of a window on the second floor, Allura couldn’t help but tear up. These past four years were stressful, and not everybody who had entered the school with her were in the lawn at this moment. It made her all the more cherish all the memories she made on campus.

The photographer told the graduates to scream out their college name. They screamed so loud, Allura was sure people on the other side of Broadway could hear it.

“Barnard College!”

-

After the graduating class had their picture taken, the flustered Dean rushed pushed them out of the gates to cross to Columbia University. Junior Marshalls lined the path to the crosswalk, handing out sunglasses and balloons in the shape of B’s.

Allura and Romelle briskly crossed 117th Street onto Columbia’s campus. Other members of the faculty directed them to line up between the buildings. The buildings were erected over the course of more than two centuries, so brick and marble structures with one working elevator could be found next to more modern glass and steel buildings with escalators. Over her undergraduate career, Allura had been inside many of them for classes and extracurricular activities, and they all had their charms. Since being accepted to her desired Masters Program in the School of International and Public Affairs, she was more than excited to get another opportunity to be on campus again come September.

Romelle poked Allura’s side, making her squeal. Allura was about to retaliate until she saw the fire in her friend's eyes.

“You should text Shiro and figure out a meeting place for after the ceremony,” the blonde urged.

“You're right,” Allura acknowledged, grabbing her white phone from her bag, “Moving around after this would be a logistical nightmare.”

**_Hey Shiro! I wanna give you something after the ceremony._ **

Shiro replied within a minute.  

_Sure. Wanna meet at the Sun Dial?_

**_Not there. Any place between the steps and Butler is gonna be too crowded._ **

_You're right. How about the gates by Havemeyer?_

**_Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in an hour!_ **

_See you then :)_

Allura couldn't help but smile. Shiro had a fairly new smartphone, but he always typed out emoticons instead of using emojis. Allura was fond of her classmate’s little quirk. She closed out of her messages and checked the time. There were only a few minutes left before the whole university takes their places on Low steps.

She looked around her. Everyone she saw was wearing the same light blue robes, and they looked excited. It was a complete switch from campus as recently as a week ago. She had seen some students crying from stress. When walking alone, nobody looked at each other in the eye. The school had definitely broken the spirits of some of the student body, many of whom were very vocal about their dissatisfaction with the bureaucracy of the university. Contrary to the normal amount of vitriol lingering the student body, it seemed like they decided to forgo their bitterness to enjoy the day. At the very least they would be out of here soon enough.

At exactly 10 o’clock, students from all the schools processed to their respective areas, and then sat on risers and folding chairs. When the presidents of each school gave a speech to present the graduating class, the grads cheered and waved small balloons: the School of Journalism held inflatable pencils and giant newspapers; the Law School grads had inflatable gavels; the undergrads from Columbia College waved around small plastic lions. Allura found the grads’ enthusiasm and pride for their school endearing and waved her inflatable B when Barnard’s president took to the podium.

Finally, the University President finished his commencement speech and proclaimed everyone was “admitted to the degree for which you have qualified.” Everyone cheered so loudly, Allura was certain that the whole Upper West Side heard them. The joyous screams and peals of laughter rang in her ears.

She gave Romelle a big hug, and the blonde returned it tightly.

“We did it Rommie!” Romelle whooped in reply before holding her friend's hands.

“Can you text me after you see Shiro and your dad?” Romelle asked.

“Of course,” Allura replied, “You're probably going to ask me later if I didn't.”

Romelle only giggled before letting go of her fellow grad. The blonde followed the rest of the newly minted graduates out towards College Walk, while Allura turned right towards Havemeyer.

The staircase next to Havemeyer was barren of anyone in flowing robes. Allura took a seat on the stone bench near the building, surmising that Shiro would have a harder time wading through the crowd.

She looped her arm through the plastic B and checked her phone. Her father sent a selfie of him and Coran, his picture being much clearer than what the redhead captured earlier. Not to be outdone, Coran sent a long congratulatory message filled with emojis. Ever since Allura taught her second father about the feature, he made sure to use it as much as possible. It was oddly endearing. Allura thanked them both and told them to wait by the Barnard Gates.

“Allura!” someone shouted. She looked up from her phone and waved enthusiastically.

“Shiro! We made it!”

Shiro was running towards her, his powder blue robes looked like wings as he ran. He had his phone in one hand, and a red plastic hammer in his prosthetic. Allura placed her items on the bench before spreading her arms. Her fellow grad chucked the plastic hammer towards the bench before running into her arms. Shiro lifted her up, and she let out a squeal, followed by laughter.

Once she was safely on the ground, Allura took a moment to catch her breath. She looked up at the young man in front of her.

“Congratulations,” she said.

Shiro gave her a soft smile. “You too.”

Allura mirrored the grin on his face for a few seconds, before it disappeared. She turned her eyes towards the bench and chewed her lip.

Shiro scrunched his eyebrows.

“Something the matter, Princess?”

Allura gave him a small grin, trying to reassure her friend. Takashi Shirogane had always been able to read her well.

“Nothing, really,” she replied, her voice getting softer with every word. She coughed to clear her throat. “Can we sit down?”

“Of course,” he relented, offering Allura to sit first.

As they both got settled, Allura fished out the envelope from her bag. She took a deep breath before looking at her friend.

“Takashi…”

“Oh boy, you said my first name. It must be serious,” Shiro succeeded in making her laugh a little.

“It is quite serious,” Allura admitted, “but it's also quite embarrassing.”

“It's ok. We've had some embarrassing times on campus.”

“That's true.”

Allura straightened in her seat. Shiro mirrored her perfectly. Their legs were pointed towards each other, but they maintained a respectable distance. They maintained eye contact.

“Takashi, we've known each other for three years now, and I just want to thank you for staying by my side all this time. I can come off as cold to many, so I'm glad you stuck it out.”

The young woman stopped talking, lowering her eyes to the parcel in her hands. She had felt her face warm up with every word that escaped her mouth. Allura knew the man in front of her was confused.

“Okay. Is that all?” Shiro pried.

Allura shook her head rapidly, keeping her eyes down.

“There is so much more I want to say, but I don't have the time. My father is waiting for me, and I'm certain your parents are searching for you this very moment.”

“They can wait a little longer,” he said. “You're more important.”

Allura’s face turned even redder as she waved off Shiro's comment. “It's ok. I just want you to have this.”

She softly thrust her hands out to Shiro, finally offering him the letter. He took it, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“I'm too scared to say what I really need to say, but I wrote it down for you here,” she confessed.

Shiro frowned. “You're really not going to tell me now?”

Allura shook her head. “I'm sorry.”

Seeing his friend in such a state of anguish, Shiro lifted the frown from his face.

“Hey, it's ok. I won't force you to do anything you don't wanna do. I might be in another country, but I'll always be ready to listen.”

Allura gave Shiro a small smile, opening her arms in invitation. Shiro leaned in to meet her in an embrace. She was squeezing his torso a little too tightly, but he didn’t make a noise of protest.

“Thank you for everything, Takashi.”

“You're making it sound like we're never gonna see each other again,” he quipped.

“We don't know what the future holds. At the very least it will be a while.”

Allura reluctantly released her hold on the man in front of her. She looked at him again, committing his features to memory- streak of hair dyed silver, wide shoulders she had rested her head on, arms that welcomed her- before reaching his eyes. They were jet black but emitted so many emotions, and throughout this whole exchange, Allura felt warmth exude the most.

“Thank you,” she repeated.

Shiro smiled, “You never have to thank me for anything. Stay in touch, ok?”

Allura beamed.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be expanding on this universe in an upcoming fic. I'll leave what Allura's letter says to your imagination.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated! Flames and crit will be ignored.


End file.
